


No matter what

by KellyDrake6



Series: Sanders sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Mentioned Remus Sanders, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Swearing, Thomas reasures virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Thomas heads into his mind to find virgil and check that hes okay after telling him he used to be a darkside
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888228
Kudos: 32





	No matter what

Of all the things virgil could have told him, thomas hadn't expected him to be vulnerable enough to tell him about the past. The thought of virgil being a dark side had crossed his mind multiple times, he had even talked to logan about it though he couldn't really say much due to deceit lingering nearby. He knew virgil had taken his small step back the wrong way, by the fact that his eyes welled up with tears seconds before he sunk out. He had to do something and fast, he could already feel his anxiety spiking which meant that virgil was feeling 5x worse.

He knew he couldn't just summon virgil or the others back, not after what just happend so he had to go to them. He managed to relax himself just enough so that he could make it through the Barrier of his own mind, he did a quick count down and found himself in a brighter version of his living room "thomas? What are you doing here?" A rather startled logan asks from where he was sitting in an arm chair, reading a colourful book that must have been made by roman "virgil took something i did the wrong way, i need to find him" he responds as he bounced from foot to foot before looking around.

Logan frowned slightly before going back to reading "he might be in his room or in the imagination" he says as thomas starts wandering around, meeting roman who had changed clothes completely "ah! Dear thomas can i help with anything?" He asks as dramatic as ever though the flair isn't fully back to normal, he'd just blame that on remus "have you seen virgil since he got back?" He asks nervously, where ever virgil was it was making him far more anxious than normal "he went to his room, he was a little upset" roman says with a small frown "did remus do something after we left?" He asks, glaring at a wall down the hall from them "no! Remus didnt do anything, it was me virge told me something and he took my reaction the wrong way" thomas says as roman looks back at him with a curious expression.

Before roman had time to ask anything else, thomas deliberately made himself anxious so that he could get to virgil's room. It was way darker than when he'd last been here, but he felt himself calm down slightly when he noticed virgil sitting on the steps petting a large spider "ja- deciet get the hell out im not telling you again" he growls quietly as the spider skitters across the room and stops in front of thomas, who smiles at it "hi mr spider" he says quietly as it does a bunch of movements that thomas doesn't understand "thomas? **_What the hell are you doing here?"_** he asks in the booming voice that usually startles him, but right now it just tells thomas that the anxious side is just as overwhelmed as he is

He sat on a nearby chair and sighed quietly "i wanted to talk to you" he says softly, looking over at virgil who was petting the spider again, looking tenser and tenser with each second that passed "oh yeah? Gonna tell me you dont trust me? Tell me to go back to the others?" Virgil asks with a quiet self deprecating chuckle, whilst his eyeshadow got even darker than thomas had ever seen it "No! You really think I'd do that?" He asks with suprise and sadness clear in his tone, how could virgil possibly think he would do that? For a few seconds virge smiled slightly before sighing "then what Thomas? You made it pretty clear that you don't like me anymore" he murmers quietly, moving across the room to sit on the couch.

Thomas let out a scoff as he turned to face the anxious side "i wanted to say that i thought you were really brave, you didn't have to tell me about your past but you did" he says with a small smile as he slowly approached him "im proud of you, no matter who you were" virgil looks at him suprised as thomas kneels down in front of him with a smile bigger than even patton's "you mean it?" He whispers with wide eyes as if he had been expecting a completely different conversation to be happening "cross my heart! Plus you'd know if i was fibbing pat or deciet would be here" he says with a soft chuckle as virgil quickly looks around suspiciously. 

Thomas chuckled quietly before patting his shoulder "you're doing great virge, dont ever forget that" he says with a fond smile "thanks thomas" virgil says quietly, he wasn't looking at him now but thomas knew he was hiding a smile "now get out we both need sleep" the anxious side says with a mix of playfulness and seriousness to his tone as Thomas prepares to sink back out to the real world "you ever need to talk im all ears" he says before sinking out and appearing back in his usual spot, heading up stairs a small spring in his step dispite how tired he was feeling, a feeling of calm spread through him as he fell asleep for more than 9 hours.


End file.
